The Life and Woes of Millicent Bulstrode
by jodiebaby
Summary: Millicent Bulstrode always got the short end of the stick in life. When the people and places around her begin to change, will her luck change too? AU. Currently being rewritten.
1. The Start of Something Good

Millicent Bulstrode was the girl whom everyone overlooked. She was a tad overweight and overly quiet, almost looking like the mirror image of her mother with her dark brown wavy hair, thick frame, and posture. Only her rabbit-like nose and grey eyes served to distinguish her. Mrs. Bulstrode, on the other hand, had blue eyes and a pointed nose. Her father had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slim frame, none of which Millicent had inherited. It was strange how she didn't resemble her father at all, yet no one questioned it.

As a young child, Millicent was raised by a Russian male au pair. Nikolai, or rather Kolya, had only been 19 when he took on the job but was nonetheless well-suited for it. He was stern with Millicent and urged her to strive for perfection in all her endeavors. Under his tutelage, she became fluent in English, French, and Russian. Despite his discipline, Kolya gave his charge unconditional love. She considered him like a father as her own most certainly did not regard her with any affection.

The day for her to attend Hogwarts had at last come. The eleven year-old was excited with the prospect of meeting other children her age and was thrilled to be finally able to practice magic. Of course, it was Kolya who took her to the train station.

"How do you suppose we'll get in, Kolya?" Millicent asked when they had gotten to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Suddenly, two identical boys with auburn hair rushed by them with carts and disappeared into the seemingly solid wall. That seemed to satisfy her curiosity.

Kolya looked at her with concern and inquired, "Are you ready?"

The two walked through the barrier and were met with the sight of a steam engine. He helped her get her things into an empty compartment. After saying their goodbyes, Millicent found herself feeling anxious. _What will the others think of me?_ She wondered.

Ten minutes passed before the compartment door was opened by a tall boy with sandy hair and light green eyes. It was the one person she dreaded the most, Theodore Nott. At every chance he got, he would torment her. Millicent often wondered why her parents would arrange for her to be married to such a foul, loathsome boy. They had plenty of money but the Notts did not. That was the only explanation for such a distasteful engagement that she could come up with. Or perhaps, it was his lack of a mother. However, this thought was disregarded when she of her began to think on her own relationship with her parents. Millicent had hoped that once the bloody wanker saw her, he would leave but her prayers were in vain.

"Oi, Mimby!" Merlin, did she despise the nickname he created for her when they were little. It was an anagram of all her names combined with a personal touch.

She chose not to answer his greeting and turned to look out the window.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb? Look at me when I address you, you ugly hag!" Millicent sighed and directed her attention towards him.

"Yes? What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just wanted to let you know that you are not to associate yourself with me during our time at Hogwarts. I can't believe I'm being forced to marry such a witless monstrosity. Just look at you- fat, hideous, and stupid." This made Millicent huff with indignation.

"At least I'm not gormless! Now get OUT!" She shoved him outside into the corridor and closed the door shut. An agitated Theo opened the door seconds later.

"How dare you!" She instantly regretted not placing a locking charm. A sharp slap to her left cheek brought her out her thoughts as she fell into the seat. Theodore hovered over her, staring at her for a moment as he searched for a response but received none. He drew his wand and lightly drew it across the red mark he had made.

"That will teach you to treat me with the respect fitting for your future husband." he sneered, looking down upon her condensendingly.

His wand began to painfully drive into her left cheek. It seemed that he had been craving to say more. Theodore ultimately left her there alone but not before slamming the door behind him. Millicent would not give the prat the satisfaction of knowing that she was bothered by his abuse. She was secretly grateful that no one else had entered her compartment throughout the rest of the trainride. Her time became consumed with hopes that her future career at Hogwarts would not be tainted by that vile boy.

When they arrived, the first-years were ushered towards rather dingy, small boats with laterns by what could only be described as a half-giant. Luckily, nobody fell into the lake. They continued their journey to the castle uneventfully until the blonde boy, whom she knew to be Draco Malfoy started making a ruckus with a boy who supposedly was Harry Potter. She had known Draco since childhood and knew how bratty the boy could be. It was a wonder that Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy, her godparents, could put up wit him at all. Suddenly, all noise was cut short when they were greeted by a rather stern woman with greying hair tightly wound into a bun at the back of her head. The woman introduced herself as Professor Mc Gonagall and begain to instruct them as to what would shortly occur.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She paused for a moment to gaze upon the new additions to the student body.

"I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." Millicent began to daydream of the possibilities waiting before her.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, startling her slightly. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. (Philospher's Stone p. 113-114)

The wait for her name to be called didn't take long since her name was closer to the beginning of the alphabet.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." She quickly sat on the stool, hoping it would soon be over.

_Hmm...You harbor some secrets that you, yourself, are not aware of...yet. You're rather clever and kind...Tormented by the one you are betrothed to...So, where to put you I wonder? _

'Anywhere Theodore is not and a house that wouldn't upset my parents terribly, if you please.'

_Is that so? Then it's off to..._"RAVENCLAW!"

A polite applause was directed towards her while she walked towards her respective table. Millicent sat next to a fellow first-year, though she couldn't recall her name. This was soon remedied as the girl in question, with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, turned to her.

"Hullo! I'm Mandy Brocklehurst. You're Millicent, right?"

"Yea." Millicent had no idea what to say but Mandy didn't seem to mind. In fact, the other girl spent all night chatting. She had barely gotten any opportunity to talk to the other girls in her dormitory. Even the discovery that her new mate was a half-blood didn't bother her. All that mattered was that she had a friend.


	2. Friends, Enemies, and Howlers

Morning came soon enough, bringing the reminder that it was the first day of classes. Apparently, she and Mandy had overslept and none of the others thought it important to wake them up. They rushed to get ready with only twenty minutes until Herbology.

Hungry and quite anxious to get there, they had gotten themselves lost. They had no idea where the greenhouses were, much less where they were currently. Thankfully enough, the half-giant from last night encountered them on their path.

"Lost, are yeh?"

"Yes, sir. Might you know where the greenhouses are?"

"I might." He grinned and laughed at their frightened expressions. "C'mon, then. I'll lead yeh ter the greenhouses."

The half-giant, or Hagrid as he proclaimed his name to be, led them there as was promised. Professor Sprout took off ten points from Ravenclaw, which did not make them very popular with their fellow housemates. After Herbology, they went on to Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

By Thursday, the pair had made a routine. They would wake up an hour before classes to get ready and eat breakfast in the Great Hall. When classes were over, they headed to their common room to do a bit of homework before dinner.

"Isn't it so exciting? I think so. What do you think will be your favorite subject? I think charms sounds rather interesting."

"Erm, I dunno. Potions doesn't look like it will be that hard."

"Snape seems rather...snide and prejudiced towards anyone outside of Slytherin."

"He does look somewhat..." Whatever she had intended to say was interrupted by the brunette boy to her right.

"Greasy? Creepy? Like a bat? He probably doesn't even bathe."

"And how would you know?" asked Millicent. The boy scowled and returned to reading his book and she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"He looks somewhat misunderstood." Mandy nodded, thinking on the possibility. "Are you hungry?"

"Definitely, let's head down to eat something."

They had put away their things and began to head down when the same boy that had interrupted them before approached them.

"You guys heading down to dinner?

"Yes, are you?" Mandy inquired. He seemed to be having a hard time saying what he wanted to.

"CanIgowithyoutwo?" His words rushed out.

"What was that?"

Turning a nice shade of pink, he repeated it more slowly. "Can I go with you two?" Milicent raised an eyebrow.

"We have names, you know. Plus, we don't even know yours!" The boy sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. My name is Terry Boot. Is it all right if I go with you and Mandy?"

"That would be fine, Terry." the auburn-haired girl answered.

"Thanks." he muttered. The three headed down to the Great Hall where they were greeted by the sight of someone Millicent preferred not to see. It was the devil himself, Theodore Nott.

"My, my...Well isn't it old Mimby. I had wondered when your fat arse would blight my path. And you've made friends with a half-blood and a mudblood, have you? How cute. I'm sure you're parents will love to know about this!" Millicent paled at hearing that. He pushed her off balance and onto the floor.

"Shove off, you ruddy snake! _Petrificus Totalus_!" Terry had taken it upon himself to put Theo in a body bind. Millicent wasn't sure if she should be glad that someone defended her or surprised that a boy that she barely knew had done it.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall barked.

"Professor," Mandy spoke up, "He was threatening us and pushed Millicent."

"That as it may be, violence and magic in the corridors are not permitted. You three will have detention at 7 p.m. on Monday night with me in my classroom. You are dismissed. " They slowly entered the hall, depressed with thoughts of detention.

"Blimey guys, I didn't mean to get us detention!" Millicent exclaimed.

"I'd have done it regardless. It's not your fault he's a right prick!"

"Terry's right, Mil. That sod deserves what he got."

"Thanks." She quickly from Mandy to Terry and said, "Friends?"

"No." Millicent and Mandy looked at Terry confused. "Friends for life." Both grinned at him and agreed.

Unfortunately, Millicent was greeted the next morning with a red envelope that could only mean one thing. A howler.

"MILLICENT IMOGENE MOIRA BULSTRODE! HOW DARE YOU DISREGARD ALL THAT WE'VE TAUGHT YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DID YOU THINK THAT WE WOULDN'T FIND OUT? THANK MERLIN THEODORE INFORMED US! YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING IF YOU THINK WE'D BE PLEASED! YOU'D BETTER CLEAN UP YOUR ACT YOUNG LADY!"

The letter ended by burning itself up and leaving ashes. She had forgotten momentarily about the events of the previous night. Everyone was staring at her in anticipation, wondering what she would do next.

"Eh." She announced and began buttering her toast. Her friends looked at her incredulously but followed suit. Soon, the rest of the Great Hall resumed whatever it was they had been discussing before. These were the only real friends that she had. Nobody was going to take them away from her, even if those nobodies were her parents.


	3. Oh, The Revelations

Six years had quickly passed and and the winter holidays had made itself known in Britain once more. Sadly, Millie, as she was known now, had to return back to her boring homelife. She made her goodbyes to her friends, promising to write, and began the journey home with Kolya. Once there, she was curtly greeted by her mother. As usual, her father was not home. However, it was not unusual for Uncle Lucius to be. Didn't he have a home? She once asked this and he asked her if she didn't have fun with him around. Millie couldn't say no, so she said nothing. He made a smug smirk at her silence.

"Good evening, Mother. Uncle Lucius." Her mother gave her a small hug and Uncle Lucius nodded.

"Hello, Millicent. I do hope you've been doing well in your studies. As you know, Theodore has been informing me of your … habit to hang around filth." She made a face of disgust at the thought. "No matter. It is probably only a phase, isn't that right?" Capucine looked to her daughter for confirmation.

"Yes, Mother." Millie internally sighed, hoping that her mother would leave her alone.

"Good. Now give your Uncle Lucius a hug. Go on." She did so and was not surprised to come out of the hug with money in her pocket. Uncle Lucius was always giving her gifts and money. He gave her a wink and sent her on her way to her room where she promptly begain writing letters to her friends.

* * *

It was late afternoon on the twenty-third of December when Millicent was called into her father's office, a place she never had the privilege to see before. She had been writing a letter to her boyfriend, Terry, who was under the pseudonym, Brent.

_Millie was watching as Terry and Mandy danced during the Yule Ball. She felt torn as Mandy was leaned her head against Terry's shoulder. Never had she resented her bestfriend as she did now. Theodore must have noticed her unhappiness because within minutes, he showed up to torment her._

"_Realizing now that you're too fat and ugly for any man to love you?"_

"_Leave me alone, Nott. I'm not in the mood for this."_

"_You're never in the mood. Cheer up though, I'm certain you'll be invited to their wedding." Millie chocked at this and ran off to her dormitory. She vomited all the contents of her stomach before crying herself to sleep._

_Mandy had later told her that it meant nothing but she was now acutely aware of her feelings towards her male friend and of her weight. Vomiting became a routine habit whenever she was upset and she took pains to hide it from everybody. As a result, she began to get slimmer. No one could believe how she ate so much food but still retained her shape._

_She was purging in the prefect's bathroom when Terry had come in. _

"_Millie? Is that you? Are you all right?" _His face was etched with worry.

"_I'm fine Terry. Just a been a bit sick is all." _

"_You don't look fine to me. Is there something that's bothering you? Did that prat upset you?" _

"_Don't worry, I'll be OK. All I need is some sleep."_ she reassured him.

"_Are you sure? Mandy and I will be there for you if you need it."_

"_Terry, I don't need any help. Especially not Mandy's!"_

"_What's gotten into you? Did you have a fight with Mandy?"_

"_No, I did not have a fight with Mandy. This is something that Mandy has nothing to do with."_

"_Oh, well, I hope it works out." _He turned to leave when Millie stopped him.

"_Wait, Terry. I'm sorry I'm being terribly cross with you." _She looked deeply into his light green eyes. _"Have you ever liked someone who didn't like you back?"_

Terry gave her a puzzled look. _"Why? Who do you like? Is it anyone in our house?" _He looked genuinely interested, which confused her.

"_Yeah, but I don't think he'd ever be into plain, ugly, old me."_ A tear dropped down slowly as she said this.

"_I wouldn't say that." _He lightly brushed a bit of her hair with his fingers as he slowly edged in to kiss her gently.

_They began to meet secretly, in the fear that her family would find out. Terry urged her to come live with him._

"_Terry, I wouldn't want to impose on your family!"_

"_You could never be an imposition. I love you, Millie and I know you love me. Stay with me."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Always."_

"_What are we going to do Terry? I'm already betrothed and I'm being pressured to follow the Dark Lord!"_

"_We'll find a way, Millie. You'll see."

* * *

_

The smell of ancient books filled the air of the large room, bringing her out of her revelrie. Her father was seated behind his desk and her mother sat in one of six chairs. A man, whom appeared to be a solicitor, was seated also.

"Sit down, Millicent. Our guests shall arrive here shortly." He pointed to a seat which the girl immediately took. As if on cue, three people stepped out of the fireplace. The first to come out was a tall man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The second was a person that Milli recognized instantly. The bane of her existence. The third seemed to be another solicitor.

"Good morning, Mr. Bulstrode, Mrs. Bulstrode, and Miss Bulstrode." Mr. Nott said politely as he brushed off the soot on his robes from the floo.

"Welcome to Bulstrode House, Drevney Dom Unstogo, the Ancient House of the Pure.

I am sure you know who I am. However, this is my lovely wife, Capunice and my daughter, Millicent." he said while gesturing to his family. The Notts nodded. The Bulstrode family solicitor was the first to speak.

"Today, we are here to discuss the finer details of Theodore and Millicent's marriage arrangements. They are to be married at the end of their seventh school year, correct?" Millie was infuriated. This was her life they were so callously manipulating!

"Yes." the Nott's solicitor confirmed.

"Very well." The two solicitors went on to detail the financial aspect of the arrangement for about an hour. Then, the more personal details came up. She and Theo had to procreate within two years of their marriage. When this was mentioned, she felt as if she was going to be ill. A child? So soon? Theodore sat in his chair looking perfectly sour. At least, she was not the only unhappy one.

After everything had been ironed out, her parents and Mr. Nott had left the two alone to "get to know each other better". There was an awkward silence before she spoke up.

"Do you like to read?" she asked, hoping to start a friendly conversation.

Theo replied coldly, "Why should I tell you anything?"

"I'm trying to be nice, you sod!"

"So?"

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"Happiness with you is none of my concern." She was taken aback by this. "Don't look so surprised. Who would willingly marry a bint like you?" Theo smirked triumphantly.

"If your happiness is none of my concern, then anyone interested in me isn't any of yours!" His smirk quickly changed into a sneer.

"Of course, it is. You're mine."

The girl was ready to burst into tears when a house elf announced that their presence was requested downstairs in the dinning room. Millicent had never been more grateful that dinner was ready.

* * *

The holidays soon arrived. Sadly, Millie, as she was known now, had to return back to her boring homelife. She made her goodbyes to her friends, promising to write, and began the journey home with Kolya. Once there, she was curtly greeted by her mother. As usual, her father was not home. However, it was not unusual for Uncle Lucius to be. Didn't he have a home? She once asked this and he asked her if she didn't have fun with him around. Millie couldn't say no, so she said nothing. He made a smug smirk at her silence.

"Good evening, Mother. Uncle Lucius." Her mother gave her a small hug and Uncle Lucius nodded.

"Hello, Millicent. I do hope you've been doing well in your studies. As you know, Theodore has been informing me of your … habit to hang around filth." She made a face of disgust at the thought. "No matter. It is probably only a phase, isn't that right?" Capucine looked to her daughter for confirmation.

"Yes, Mother." Millie internally sighed, hoping that her mother would leave her alone.

"Good. Now give your Uncle Lucius a hug. Go on." She did so and was not surprised to come out of the hug with money in her pocket. Uncle Lucius was always giving her gifts and money. He gave her a wink and sent her on her way to her room where she promptly begain writing letters to her friends.

Christmas day passed uneventfully as it did every year. Both sets of grandparents made their appearance at nine in the morning and presents were opened around noon. By the 5:50 p.m., the family made its way out to the annual Christmas ball held at Malfoy Manor. Aunt Cissy was the first to greet her.

"Millicent, darling!" Aunt Cissy promptly hugged her. " My, how you've grown! And you've lost weight!" She stopped for a moment while hugging her, realizing how poorly it must have come out and added, "Not that you didn't look good before, dear. Not at all. Now, come with me. I have a couple of presents for you." The blonde woman sat them on the sofa in the drawing room and pulled out a dark blue velvet box.

"This was my mother's. She gave it to me shortly before she passed on." Inside was a circle pendant incrusted with diamonds. Aunt Cissy began to put it on her. "I have had the pleasure of watching you grow up. I know you're only eleven but I can't help but think that you are going to have boys chasing after you! Ah, there!" She had finished putting the necklace on and cupped Millie's face. "Don't ever let the others intimidate you!" Millie couldn't help but hug the older woman back.

"Thank-you, Aunt Cissy!"

"You're absolutely welcome, sweetheart."

For Millie, what her godmother said alone was the best Christmas present that anyone had given her. When they pulled apart, Millie was surprised to see Aunt Cissy's eyes were wet with tears.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must greet the others. Remember what I said." She left Millie slightly confused about why this had affected her godmother so much.

* * *

The rest of her evening was spent hiding from Theodore, which meant that she had to spend time with Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy wasn't all that bad but she had a tendency to be rather self-absorbed. When she wasn't being self-absorbed, she would drone on about Draco Malfoy. The poor boy didn't even have a clue she was after him.

"Draco is so dreamy! His parents haven't arranged for him to be betrothed yet. Do you think there's a chance _we_ could become betrothed?"

"I suppose so, why shouldn't there be?" She had no idea whatsoever, but figured a little white lie couldn't hurt.

"Really! I hope so too!" Pansy looked thrilled with the prospect.

"I wouldn't count on it, Parkinson. I hear the Greengrasses are aiming for that role." This made the pug-nosed girl pout.

"Oh, please, Theo. Just because you're unahppy with your arrangement doesn't mean you have to make everyone else miserable." Millie snickered. He regarded her with his usual sneer.

"Greetings, Millie. I see your looking … quite lovely this evening. I must say, whatever it is you've done to yourself has turned out brilliantly."

"Get away the bloody hell away from me."

"Tut, tut. I see your transformation is lacking. How unfortunate. Until next time, then." Relief poured over her with his disappearance.

"What was that all about?" Pansy queried.

"I don't want to know what goes through that mental mind of his."

* * *

It was customary for some of the guests to sleep over after the ball. Most of those select few were drunk off their arses and would splinch themselves or otherwise. Millie's parents were not an exception. Being that their daughter was the Malfoys' godchild, there was already a room set up for her.

She was preparing to go to bed when she heard the door click shut. Millie turned around to find Theodore at her bedpost.

"What on earth are you -" she began but was silenced.

He cast an additional mufliato charm for the room. Another flick of his wand produced ropes around her wrists and ankles. Tears begain to pour out as she silently begged him to stop. Her clothes disappeared as did his seconds later. Unbeknownst to them, there was a third pair of eyes in the room.

He climbed on top of her and whispered, "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Before he could go any further, he was violently thrown off. Millie looked up to the face of her saviour and saw that it was an enraged Uncle Lucius.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_ How dare you come into my house and committ such a heinous act toward my child!" The two teenagers gave him confused looks.

"Yes, my child. You deserve nothing more but to have your soul sucked, you pathetic imitation of a wizard! However, I cannot allow Millicent to be subject to a scandal, you must understand. I have worked so hard to ensure her survival. _Obliviate!_" He walked over to the bureau adjacent to her bed and brought out a blanket to cover her up.

Questions filled her head but the first ones she managed to ask were, "Y-you're my father? You had an affair with my mother?"

"Again, yes. I am your father. Though, I never did have an affair with your mother. In truth, you are no more a Bulstrode than I am. Seventeen years ago, my wife and Capucine were pregnant at around the same time. As you know, most pureblooded women give birth at home. Narcissa had been in labor for two hours when Capucine, who was two months behind her, began to feel contractions. She knew it was too early and was becoming desperate. Her husband was away on business, so there was no one to but us nearby. It was an excruciatingly painful for her and the baby did not survive. Capucine was wrought with heartache. She had carried her child just to watch it die when it was born.

" Fortunately, Narcissa and I had the unexpected pleasure of having twins. Draco had been born first and then you had come shortly afterwards. He had the usual Malfoy characteristics whereas you carried the Black traits. We decided then that we would give Capucine our child provided that we remain as strong members in her life. She consented and begged us not to let her husband know. You asked me once that if I already had a home, why was I constantly at yours? Well, my dear, that is why."

Millie was shocked beyond words. Her suspicions about her looks had proven true. How did this change things?


End file.
